


Beruka's war on gulls

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, gulls, i guess, no birds were harmed in the writing of this fic tho, threats of animal violence, yes im tagging for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Beruka is staying at a beach house along with Selena and Camilla for the summer. Unfortunately, pesky gulls spoil their fun, and Beruka is determined to do something about it.





	Beruka's war on gulls

Beruka helped Camilla carry some of the trays of food outside to the terrace of the small beach home they’d bought. Selena was already there, setting down the cutlery and the plates. As Camilla sat down, a small white gull landed next to her, letting out a squawk and eyeing the food on her plate eagerly.  
“Aw, are you hungry? Here.” 

Camilla proceeded to throw some fries on the ground which the bird eagerly ate. Selena tsk’ed, a frown coming on her face.

“You know if you give them something they’ll only come back for more right?”

Camilla dismissively waved her hand. 

“Oh, don’t worry. The litle dear was just hungry. It’ll be fine”

\----

Two days later, not everything was fine, as evidenced by the twenty or so gulls standing on or around the table. 

The gulls were temporarily scared away by Selena’s loud yell of “I told you!!”

Beruka watched them intently as they flew away.

\----

Beruka frowned, watching Camilla put some fish in the garden, far away from the table. 

“I don’t think this is going to help.”

“Oh, of course it will. They want food, so we just put some extra food out. Then we can both eat in peace.” 

Beruka was not convinced, but she kept silent. They’d see soon enough.

The first ten minutes of dinner did in fact go well. The gulls came again, but they quickly spotted the fish as an easier meal and swarmed there. Camilla smugly held a glass of wine in her hand, opening her mouth to speak, when a loud squawk was heard from the direction of the gulls. While two were still fighting over a gutted fish, the rest had all their heads turned in their direction. Selena’s face went pale.

“Oh no.”

They just about had time to get inside before the gulls descended on the table.

\---- 

Selena raised an eyebrow as she leant against the doorway.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

Beruka was busy screwing some speakers to the side of the house. She nodded.

“Well, the website said gulls don’t like loud noises. So installing this should keep them away.”

Selena sighed.

“Yeah but we’ll also have to hear it while eating.”

As she finished putting in the last screw, Beruka shrugged. 

“I’m sure once we’ve done it for a couple of meals, the gulls won’t want to come here anymore. Then we can turn it off again.”

“I sure hope so.”

\----- 

At first the speakers seemed to be doing their work. As loud punk music (from some CD’s Selena had lying around from her teen years) played, the gulls stayed away, and for two days they could eat undisturbed. 

Then slowly, a few of the gulls started inching closer. And closer. First past the fence, then onto the grass. More and more followed, and at the end of the week, they were all around the table again, just as before. 

Beruka would need to leave a comment on that website about how gulls can in fact get used to loud noises.

\------ 

Beruka smiled faintly as she surveyed her work. The garden had been turned into a veritable anti-gull fortress. From the trees and rooftops colourful images meant to simulate predator birds hung. The ground was full of various spikes so the gulls couldn’t land. And above the terrace she had managed to string an anti-bird net. It had taken the better part of the day, and maybe a bit too much money, but she was confident no gull could disturb dinner now. 

“Well, they shouldn’t bother us now,” she announced as she walk in. 

Camilla smiled. 

“Oh, marvellous, I’ll go see!”

A short while later Camilla came back, a slightly forced smile on her face.

“Beruka dear, you’ve done a lot of work and I really appreciate it. But I think we’ll have to start eating our meals inside after all.”

Beruka frowned.

“Why?”

“Well dear, no offense, but having all of that around does take away a lot of the charm of eating outside, don’t you think?”  
Beruka frowned but nodded. 

“I guess that makes sense..”

Camilla smiled apologetically, leaning down to kiss Beruka on the top of her head.

“Don’t worry though, it’ll still be cozy! And I’ll make your favourite tonight!”

\---- 

The next day, while Camilla and Selena were at the beach, Beruka went out of the house for a wholly different reason. She took out one of the hunting rifles they had (just in case) and put out a fish from  
the fridge onto the terrace. As expected, a gull soon flew over, munching on the fish. Beruka carefully followed it as it flew away again. Only three hundred meters away, on a small sand dune, she saw the gull, and a whole lot more beside it. She smiled as she loaded the gun. Those birds would not ruin dinner again.

As she walked closer she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed some of the tiny grassy things covering the dune. Or rather, what was on them.

There were a lot of full gull nests. 

She frowned. 

“Well, I guess that solution won’t work then…”

She sat down with her chin in her hands, thinking, when suddenly an idea struck her.

\----

It hadn’t been too hard to move the nests. She’d made sure to wear glasses, a shawl and cap and thick clothing and gloves, to make sure the gulls’ pecks wouldn’t harm her. She transported all the nests on a shovel, to make sure the eggs wouldn’t smell of humans.

It was a good thing the neighbours weren’t home.

\-----

Selena side-eyed her.

“Are you sure it’s safe to try to eat outside again.”

Beruka smiled. No, grinned. She rarely grinned.

“Don’t worry, it should be solved now.”

Serena pursed her lips, not quite believing it.

“Hm, if you say so.”

Soon, the food was brought out and indeed, no gulls. They ate, and no gulls. They brought the plates inside and still, no gulls. 

Camilla smiled.

“Well, Beruka, I have no idea what you did, but it worked.” She smirked. “That calls for a reward tonight.”

Beruka felt a blush colour her face.

\----- 

At the other beach house, further down the road, Sakura dropped a pot of pasta as she saw the garden table covered in gulls.


End file.
